1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system and mount for a firearm that prevents the firearm from being removed from the mount and/or sounds an alarm if the firearm is moved.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people keep firearms in their homes and/or businesses for protection against uninvited intruders. Many others have firearms in their homes that they use for hunting or sport shooting. Every year, however, people are tragically injured or killed in firearm accidents. Unfortunately, it is oftentimes children who are injured or killed when they find their parent""s firearm and decide to play with it. It would be advantageous to have a security system and mount for a firearm that prevents the firearm from being removed from the mount and/or sounds an alarm if the firearm is moved. Such a system and firearm mount could save many lives.
Gun shops and pawn shops that carry firearms could also benefit from such a system and firearm mount. The present invention provides such a system and firearm mount.
In one aspect, the present invention is a security mount for a firearm that includes an upright wall configuration forming a receptacle for receiving the base of the firearm; a switch in the receptacle that is activated when the base of the firearm is removed from the receptacle; and means connected to the switch for sounding an alarm when the switch is activated. The base of the firearm may include a magnet mounted thereon, and the switch may be a magnetic switch that is activated by a magnetic field generated by the magnet. The switch may also be a mechanical switch that is activated when the base of the firearm breaks contact with the switch.
In another aspect, the present invention is a security mount for a firearm having a base, a trigger, and a trigger guard surrounding the trigger. The mount includes an upright wall configuration forming a receptacle for receiving the base of the firearm; a switch in the receptacle that is activated when the base of the firearm is partially removed from the receptacle; and means connected to the switch for sounding an alarm when the switch is activated. The wall configuration also includes an archway located in a position in which the trigger guard extends through a slot in the archway when the base of the firearm is inserted into the receptacle. A locking mechanism in the archway extends through the trigger guard, thereby preventing the firearm from being removed from the mount.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a security system for protecting a firearm. The system includes a security mount for holding the firearm, the mount including a switch that is activated when the firearm is removed from the mount. The system also includes means connected to the switch for sounding an alarm when the switch is activated. The means for sounding an alarm may include a premises security system connected to the switch. The premises security system may activate a local alarm, or may report an alarm condition to a monitoring center via a wireline connection or a wireless link when the switch is activated.